<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Requests (problematic ofc!) by AnnaInnitt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29770932">Requests (problematic ofc!)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaInnitt/pseuds/AnnaInnitt'>AnnaInnitt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fluff, Gay, How Do I Tag, M/M, Smut, Writing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:02:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29770932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaInnitt/pseuds/AnnaInnitt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my request book!<br/>I was so surprised to see the attention that my other books got, I thought they would only get like 10 kudos!<br/>(If you haven't seen my books, go check em out &gt;:3)</p><p>But here is where you can request!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ranboo/Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo/Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit, Ranboo/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Requests (problematic ofc!)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>MMMMM LET'S GOOOOO</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ok so like I said, WOOOO THAT WAS A LOT OF HITS AND KUDOS DNJSNFJDB</p><p>Anyway, I WILL do (try to do :'D):<br/>
-Fluff<br/>
-Smut (This is the scary part ppl but I'm gonna have to do it at some point-)<br/>
-uhhh...fluffy smut???I<br/>
-Angst (make myself cry pog??)</p><p>Ships I will doooooo! (As you can see,....I'm mostly/almost all Tommy centric-)<br/>
~Tommy x Tubbo<br/>
~Tommy x Wilbur<br/>
~Tommy x Ranboo<br/>
~Tubbo x Ranboo (it will hurt so much, I HATE Tubboo &gt;:c /j Its a little cute ig.....)<br/>
~Tommy x Tubbo x Ranboo<br/>
And probably others, these are just my favs</p><p>What I most most likely won't do/what I'm uncomfortable with:<br/>
-Rape/Non-Con (ik, ik, but I can only read that, I can't write it)<br/>
-Extreme gore (knife kinks are ok tho)<br/>
-Decreasing the age (like making Tommy 7 or something)</p><p>Kinks I won't do:<br/>
-Scat<br/>
-Piss<br/>
-Necrophilia (dead bodies)<br/>
And others that people usually don't want to do</p><p>You can also tell me if you want it to be a one chapter short story or one with plot :D</p><p>Ok poggggggg</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Have an amazing day/night, make sure to drink water and eat something! &lt;3333</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>